the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
By the Silver Wind/The Duel
The Duel is the sixth chapter in By the Silver Wind. Summary Rashard POV In first light, the Lakelanders gather on a flat expanse a little ways away from the nesting dens. Shard's challenge against Asvander became a subject of gossip. Shard and Stigr stand together at the edge of the ring of spectators, as they prepared for the duel. Looking around, Shard sees Brynja, who perks her ears in encouragement. He thinks about how Brynja hadn't wanted him to duel Asvander, but understood. To his surprise, Shard sees Ketil and her daughters in front, while Toskil and the old Vanir named Frar sat further back. When they notice him watching them, they call encouragement. Stigr asks why Shard looks surprised, and Shard replies by saying that they know he fights to win Brynja. He then says that Ketil doesn't look happy, but Stigr says that doesn't mean she wants him to lose. He says that Shard represents the Silver Isles and the Vanir, and he had a reputation to uphold now. Stigr encourages Shard, before mantling and drawing away. Asrik then glides overhead and lands in the middle of the ring, pleased that the pride was there and ready for a fight. He recites the ballad of Oster and En as if they hadn't heard it the night before. He then says that when the contest is done, no gryfon (be they royal or otherwise), should question the results, with a pointed look at Rashard. He tells them that they will fight until one yields, before bowing out of the ring. The fight begins with Asvander who flicks his gaze to the size and lunged. Shard ducks under and slids away. Asvander spins, and Shard admires his speed despite his size, but dodges. He thinks about how he once planned every move, but now his body falls into a fighting rhythm: wind, earth, water and fire. The Lakelanders tell Shard to fight, but he thinks about how he is Vanir, and will fight on his own terms. Asvander whips away with a group of frustrated swipes and beak snaps, but Shard falls back and cirles the big Lakelander. He doesn't hurry, but dodged with as much grace as the water, planting his hind paws. Cheers from the Vanir sends strength to the prince's heart, and he realizes that he wouldn't win by forcing Asvander to yield, but by outlasting him. When Shard drops and rolls away, the Vanir shout approval, and Stigr roars that Shard is as fast as a falcon. Unable to attack Shard on the ground, Asvander leaps into the air and dives towards Shard. His expression turns to panic when he doesn't move, but at the last second Shard drops to his belly and darts under the dive. With Asvander being too big, he is unable to correct and crashes into the dirt. Ketil calls for Shard to attack him while he was down, and so with a battle cry, Shard leaps forward and Asvander ramps his hind legs to meet him. The Lakelanders bellow approval, thinking there would be blood, but Shard faints to one side and Asvander tries to twist and follow, swiping blindly. Asvander spins around when Shard scampers a quick ring. Asrik, fed up with the fight, roars for Shard to fight, but Stigr replies by saying that Asvander was bruising himself enough. Again, Shard makes it look like he plans an attack, but instead just leaps into the air. When they are out of earshot, Asvander asks for Shard to fight. Shard asks if he was getting tired and would, yield but Asvander just attacks. Asvander swoops to the ground, and hits hard on all fours. Shard feints to Asvander's side, ready to make him spin again, but Asvander catches his feathers and flings him to the ground. Instead of sramble away, Shard fakes being knocked unconcious. When Asvander thinks that Shard is hurt, he rolls into Asvander's hind legs. Flying in soon! Characters Major *Rashard *Stigr *Brynja *Asvander Minor *Ketil *Keta *Ilse *Toskil *Frar *Kjorn *Asrik *Dagny Mentioned *Baldr *Mar *Oster *En *Rhydda Important Events *Rashard and Asvander duel over who Brynja mates with. **Shard defeats Asvander by outlasting him, rather making him bleed or breaking his bones. *Kjorn's group reviews the plan and Shard tells them that if he can speak to Rhydda, they won't need a battle at all. Trivia *In the e-Book version, Asrik says "It was... unexpected. I see it was truly won. I know my son to be honest, and I could see he gave his" before cutting off. He could possibly have meant to say that "he gave his all", or something similar. It is unknown if this is fixed in newer versions. Category:By the Silver Wind Chapters Category:Chapter Summaries